


Что ты подаришь богу?

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Drama, Family, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Devil May Cry 4, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Неро никогда не задумывался о том, существует ли бог.
Relationships: Nero/Sparda (Devil May Cry), Sparda/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 8





	Что ты подаришь богу?

— Весной здесь по-прежнему всё цветёт, — Спарда говорит об этом так небрежно, будто не был в Фортуне год или два, а не пару десятков лет.

Неро медленно идёт рядом с ним, лелея перебинтованную руку. Внутри всё горит из-за переполняющей его демонической силы, и странное желание вспыхивает внутри него с каждым шагом. Эта сила для Неро — проклятье и благословение.

— Да, здесь прекрасно.

Неро умолкает. Он смотрит то на ясное синее небо, то себе под ноги, то на многочисленные клумбы, за которыми тоже когда-то ухаживал. Разговор не складывается. Неро хочет о многом спросить, но слова застревают в горле. Боится ли он? Ждёт, когда Спарда спросит о чём-нибудь первым?

О, как он жалок.

Спустя сотню шагов они оказываются в укромном тупичке, и под сенью густо увитой растениями ограды замирают друг напротив друга. На лице Спарды — лёгкая спокойная улыбка; на лице Неро можно заметить нервозность. За фальшивым спокойствием прячется подавленная глубоко внутри дрожь.

— Так интересно, — смеётся Спарда и делает шаг вперёд. Обхватывает лицо Неро своими широкими тёплыми ладонями и наклоняется ниже. — Я давно не видел ничего похожего.

— Че... чего именно? — Неро сбивается на полуслове.

В груди разливается невыносимый жар, щёки и скулы почти горят, демоническая рука чешется под повязками. Неро одновременно стыдно и слишком приятно. Ему нравится прикосновение Спарды, его жадный взгляд и насмешка, затаившаяся в уголках губ. Он чувствует тонкую слабую связь между ними, и все правила приличия стираются из его головы за какой-то миг.

Правила — для людей. А тот, кто сейчас стоит перед Неро... кто угодно, но не человек. Внешность обманчива, они оба прекрасно знают об этом.

Губы Спарды касаются его лба, опаляя дыханием кожу. Уголки глаз, скулы, щёки, губы, губы, снова губы — они целуются тайком от всего мира, и Неро чувствует, что его вот-вот разорвёт на части от переполняющих ощущений.

— Боже... — он возносит молитву несуществующему богу. Нет, тому богу, что сейчас стоит перед ним. — Боже, боже.

— Я здесь, мой хороший, — тихо смеётся Спарда. — Я здесь, с тобой.

Неро закрывает глаза, отдавая Спарде себя, своё жадное до прикосновений тело.

Бог с радостью принимает его дар.


End file.
